Burning Down
by elevenzombiezz
Summary: Learning a lava alchemist might be after her was hard to deal with since she had begun to feel strange lately. To top it all off, a blond older man in a hat keeps appearing before her. What is going on?
1. Ordinary Human

**Title:** Burning Down

**Summary:** Learning a lava alchemist might be after her was hard to deal with since she had begun to feel strange lately. To top it all off, a blond older man in a hat keeps appearing before her. What is going on?

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

A/N: Hello! This is my new fanfiction :) I have plenty ideas for this story and I hope you will like it as much as I am. This chapter don't say much, but there is more in the second one. So please let me know what you think ;)

* * *

**Chapter One: Ordinary Human**

**Edited by: xCanadianxAngelx**

The day was like any other else. Riza Hawkeye woke up ten minutes before her alarm clock, fed her dog, took a shower, ate breakfast, went for a walk with her dog, changed into her uniform and went to work.

The walk was also usual. Mrs. Meyers from flower shop stopped her for a small chat, someone said "Hello". Then, she walked in the Headquarters and many fellow soldiers saluted her. She also talked with Rebecca, who was transfered to Central for some time. And like this at nine hundred she was in Roy Mustang's team office. Falman and Fuery were sitting at their desks and greeted her with smile as she walked in. She smiled back and took of her coat.

"They are going to be late again." Fuery said.

"No surprise here. Havoc and Breda were drinking yesterday and the Colonel… the same as always. And the case is bothering him…" Falman was interrupted by Breda, Havoc and Mustang who literally ran into the office. The three stood in front of Hawkeye's desk and saluted .

"We are sorry for being late, Lieutenant!" they shouted "We slept in!" Hawkeye just shook her head and asked Havoc for coffee. Then he went to get new paperwork and everyone began to do their job. After a while, Colonel leaned in his chair and said:

"I am really intrigued by this case. The one with Gerder Werner."

"And what is exactly this case all about?"

"Werner is an alchemist. He lives somewhere far behind the Central with his daughter. He has written a letter to the HQ about new kind of alchemy he discovered, something so powerful that would make the military invincible. However Bradley found him insane and ignored him. The man said nothing, but there was a rumor which said he sold the alchemy to someone. Someone who could destroy military." Said Falman.

"He is some weirdo. At first he wants to help military, but later he wants to destroy it? The old man should be locked with wackos." Said Breda, while eating his sandwich.

"By the way, why does he have a daughter? People like him shouldn't have children. They would be as sick as he is."

"Second Lieutenant Havoc," said Hawkeye flatly and all eyes in the office where on her. "I suggest you to start doing your paperwork and stop babbling nonsense around."

"Don't tell me you are on his side, Hawkeye! What if he is going to do something to his daughter?"

"He won't," she said quietly "The daughter is the only thing he has."

"But Hawkeye-" Lieutenant stood up with a loud noise.

"Excuse me," she said cooly "I have to go for some more paperwork." And she left without looking at anyone. When she walked away, Havoc lit his cigarette.

"Have you notice that Hawkeye is touché when it comes to family matters?"

"Yeah, I've noticed too. You know something about this, Colonel?" Mustang looked at Breda with a frown.

"Hawkeye's childhood wasn't… colorful. I suggest you to drop it."

"Then maybe that's why she is so cold-hearted?" he said and came back to work.

After some time, Riza came back. Havoc, feeling awkward came closer to her desk.

"Lieutenant, I apologize for what I said. It was very unprofessional of me and I will be more objective next time. It won't happen again."

"I shouldn't react so rapidly. I have no resentment for you, Lieutenant. Now, you all go to the canteen."

"Oh, of course." After a minute there was only Hawkeye and Mustang in the office.

"We will go and investigate this case. We are going to that town tomorrow at seven hundred. I want to look closely at it."

"Of course, sir."

"Are you okay, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir."


	2. Man in the hat

**Chapter two: Man in the hat**

**Edited by: xCanadianxAngelx  
**

The next day, Riza woke up with her alarm clock. It was weird for her, but she decided to ignore it. An hour later, when she had done her usual morning routine, she headed to the Central Train Station. Colonel was waiting there, sitting on a bench. When he saw her he smiled and stood up. She walked closer to him and saluted.

"Good morning, Colonel."

"Good morning, at ease Lieutenant." He furrowed "Are you okay, Hawkeye?" His voice was worried and when Riza thought of it, she really was somehow not feeling good. If you want to be precise, she had an headache. But of course, she didn't want to worry Colonel.

"Of course I am, sir. Let's go, the train arrived."

Moments later, they were in the train. They had found two free seats and they sat opposite each other. The trip will be long, almost half of a day.

"Colonel, why do you so badly want to investigate this case? Why you want to meet this alchemist?"

"He is in possession of very powerful alchemy. Who knows , maybe I will get to know it? And maybe I will get promoted? Besides, power like this can't be in possession of someone bad."

"Is one secret and powerful alchemy is not enough for you, sir?" she asked, half joking.

"Of course it is. But Military shouldn't have something that powerful. More powerful than flame."

"You are right, sir, until military is so corrupt, there shouldn't-" Hawkeye stopped in the middle of sentence when she saw a man in the end of the car. He looked pretty familiar. He was wearing a hat, but she could see his brown eyes. He also had blonde hair and he looked rather old. "Excuse me, sir." Riza stood up and walked after the man. She searched few cars, but she couldn't find him. She was more tired than before. She touched her temple, which was puling with a pain. Suddenly she felt an arm on her shoulder. She immediately drew her gun from the holster and pointed at the danger. Then, Riza saw Mustang's worried face. She sighed and placed her gun back in the holster.

"Did you saw someone suspicious, Hawkeye?"

"I thought so, sir. I shouldn't leave you there. What if the man would attack you? I apologize."

"It's okay Hawkeye. Come," he turned around "let's go back."

When they sat down, Hawkeye asked the service for tea. Later, when Hawkeye seemed to cool down he asked her about the man.

"Can you describe him?"

"I think so. He had blond hair, stubble, shades under his eyes… I think his eyes were brown. He looked rather old."

"Why did you go after him?" There was a moment before she responded.

"I thought I saw him somewhere before… besides he was looking at me with a suspicious look and I think my instinct took over me."

"At least we know that you are on alert." He smiled to her but Riza looked outside the window. This situation was very suspicious to her.

**…**

The time of their arrival was somewhere near 4 PM. Roy and Riza were walking down a small street. Werner lived near the city center. His home was similar to Tuckers' home. Sighing, Hawkeye opened the gate for Colonel. Next, she knocked and after a minute a little girl opened the door.

"M-Military?" she asked, nervous.

"Yes, we came over to talk with your father. Can we come in?" Roy asked politely.

"Daddy doesn't like the military.

"What is going on here? Jenny?" the man looked over to Roy and Riza "What do you want here, dogs? Jenny, go to your room!" The girl ran into the house and Roy's face became nervous.

"Hello, I am Colonel Roy Mustang and this is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, we came over to talk with you."

"Hawkeye?" Werner whispered. Usually people recognize Roy, less recently Hawkeye. "I have thought that everyone from Berthold's family are dead. I didn't know he has a daughter either." He looked at Riza with fascination in his eyes. "Come in."

His living room was quite normal. Hawkeye, feeling uneasy sat down next to the Colonel. They looked at Werner's face and Havoc's words came to their mind… weirdo.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, ah and you Colonel. Alchemy that I am researching gives a possibility of creating and controlling lava. But if I want it to work properly I need to get know the Flame Alchemy." They eyes winded. "I have heard that your father was conducted research on it. Would you be that kind and borrowed me his notes?"

Roy and Riza looked at the man blankly. He was definitely sick. After a moment, Riza collected herself and said:

"I burned the notes a long time ago."

* * *

**A/N: So? Do you want more? Do you want to chapters get longer? Review ! :D**


	3. Notes

**Chapter Three: Notes**

**Edited by: xCanadianxAngelx**

* * *

Werner was looking at her, shocked. Roy's face was somehow darker, he could clearly remember the day of burning the "notes".

"W-What do you m-mean by you burned them?" he asked with anger in his voice. "How could you destroy your fathers' work? His… His life work!"

"I was ordered to find someone who will possess the flame alchemy. I did, so I asked him to burn it with his own alchemy. This is all story, Colonel and I came here to ask you about alleged selling your alchemy. Did you sell somebody-"

"Of course not. It isn't complete… and now I found out it will never be… my life work destroyed by Hawkeye's offspring. " he looked in her eyes "Get out! Get out of my house!"

Both Colonel and Lieutenant stood up and without a word walked outside. Werner was standing in his living room and hissed while clenching his fists :

"Riza Hawkeye… you will _pay me… _I know you have the notes somewhere. And I will do whatever it takes to find them!"

**…**

They were in the city again, walking through some old street

"Havoc was right, this man is some wacko. And how did he know about Hawkeye-sensei's research?" Roy asked.

"Father often traveled to these parts of the country. Maybe they have met someday."

"Maybe." Roy looked at his subordinate. "Do you still have headache, Lieutenant?" she nodded. Pain was now pulsing like a crazy. "We have train to Central in half hour. Let's go, Lieutenant."

They were sitting on a bench. Of course there was some space between them. Hawkeye was observing the surroundings.

"Hawkeye, do you think that we can let Werner free?"

"I think that it would be okay, sir. He won't cause any harm to anybody."

"Hmm… I will ask the police to observe him through, for the safety. Oh, Hawkeye there is the train." Riza nodded and stood up, walking behind the Colonel. He walked in first but Hawkeye stopped in the middle of stair. Her hand travelled to her handgun. She was looking in the man's eyes.

"Lieutenant?" Riza turned her face to him, and then again to the man. She blinked few times. He was gone. She felt Colonel's hand on her shoulder and pulled her into the train. "Lieutenant! Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, sir!"

But Roy wasn't sure of it. He did realize that she was lying him for "his own good". They have found free seats and rested there. After maybe an hour, Roy noticed that Riza's eyes are closed. _"She fall asleep… that means her headache must be terrible." _He stood up and took his coat off. Then he placed it on his Lieutenant and sat down back. He rested his head on his chin and smiled a little. After all, there is not many opportunities to take care of Riza.

**…**

"Lieutenant."

Riza murmured something and cuddled into the nice-smelling blanket.

"Lieutenant, wake up." The voice said, she could hear amusement in it. Her eyes were opened immediately. She saw Colonel with a huge grin on his face. The weirdest was fact that he was without his coat.

"Where is your coat, sir?" she asked hem and he pointed his finger at her. Riza looked down. So… this is that "nice-smelling blanket"…

"I do smell good, right?" he showed her cocky grin. She was inhaling his scent pretty deeply when she was asleep. She stood up and cleared her throat.

"I apologize for falling asleep on my duty, sir."

"Hey, it is okay Hawkeye, you are human too, right?"

"Yes, but I shouldn't. Thank you, sir." She handed him the coat and looked around. It was already night. She then looked for the man in hat, but apparently, he wasn't there. "I will give you ride to home, Lieutenant."

The ride was quick and quiet. Roy stopped his car in front of Hawkeye's apartment house and Riza surprised him with a question:

"Colonel, are you sure you have burned everything important from my back?" he looked at her, nodding slowly.

"Of course I did. Why you are asking?"

"I-I don't know." She touched her temple "I guess I just wanted to be sure. I am sorry for the trouble. Thank you for the ride, goodnight Colonel."

"Goodnight, Hawkeye." He said, with a friendly smile

Riza walked into her apartment and went out with Hayate. Once back inside, she quickly changed her clothes and was fast asleep. Despite the 7 hours of sleeping in train, she was still tired. Falling into slumber, she was missing the nice smell of Colonel's coat.


	4. Blood

**Chapter 4: Blood**

**Edited by: ****xCanadianxAngelx**

* * *

_Woof! _

Riza murmured something under her breath.

_Woof! Woof!_

"Hayate… be quiet…"

_WOOF!_

Riza opened her sleepy eyes. She was still tired although all this hours she slept. She looked at the clock. 8:30 AM.

Immediately she was at her feet, running to the bathroom. In the middle of washing her face and teeth, she was yelling at herself. How come she slept in? This… this never happened before! Quickly, she fed Hayate and ran to the bathroom again. And then, when she was doing her hair, something weird happened. She saw blood on the white, ceramic stink. Riza looked at mirror and saw, that the blood is getting from her nose. "What the hell is happening with me?" She asked herself. It was abnormal with her, all these headaches, weakness. She washed her face and took her coat. In minute, she was out of her apartment, running to the office.

It was 9:15 AM when she walked into the office. All of her friends were looking at he with a concern. Riza walked to Mustang's desk and saluted.

"I do apologize for being late, sir. I... I didn't hear the alarm clock."

"It is okay, Hawkeye. You have every right to be late. Now, go to your desk and work." he smiled at her kindly. Riza nodded and took off her coat.

Some time passed, but Riza still felt very bad. She couldn't focus on her work, she had to blink sometimes with an extra effort, because she saw everything in double. Finally, the lunch came. With a sigh, Riza leaned in her chair and closed her eyes.

"Okay! We are going!" said Fuery, and he walked to the canteen with Falman and Breda. Riza opened her eyes again, and saw both Mustang and Havoc in front of her, with concern on their face.

"Hey Hawkeye," Havoc started "I really think you should visit doctor."

"No, it is not necessary, Havoc. I am fine." She saw the look they both gave to her "Really." Havoc sighed.

"Okay, if you say so, come on, let's go get the lunch." They all nodded and Riza made her way to the door. When Havoc opened it, both Mustang and he looked at Riza. Her eyes were focused on the floor, and in one moment her hand covered her mouth. She turned around and run to Roy's desk. There, she kneeled down, and started throwing up to the trash can. Havoc looked scared and he closed the door and said:

"I will watch it, so no one will enter here." Mustang nodded and him and walked to Riza. He kneeled down next to her and patted her back.

It took her some time to finish, and when she did, she stood up as well as Mustang and stared at him.

"Hey Hawkeye, you are sure you are not pregnant or something?" Asked Havoc only to get two death glares. He backed off "Sorry, just askin'…"

"Lieutenant, I think you should lay down. You need to rest." Riza looked at him. He looked so determinate… well, she really should lay down, because now she was looking at two Colonels. She nodded and slowly walked to the couch. She laid down and closed her eyes. She was asleep almost immediately.

Roy looked at Havoc and whispered:

"Go to the canteen and tell the others to be quiet when they will walk here. Bring also some water."

"Yes, sir!" he said and walked out. In the office, Roy took his coat form the hanger and covered Riza's delicate curled up form. Then, he slowly unbuckled her hairclip and placed it on his desk.

Before he sat down at his desk, he collected Hawkeye's paperwork. Someone needed to do it, and besides, Hawkeye usually did his undone paperwork. He owed her that. Shortly after others came back, and watched sleeping Lieutenant with awe.

"Quit it and work, men!" Roy hissed and begun to work himself.

The end of the job came quickly. Havoc and the others went home, asking if he will be alright with Hawkeye alone. Of course he will. She is sleeping and he can do the undone paperwork.

**…**

Riza slowly opened her eyes. She turned around, so now she was facing the office. It was dark inside, only the light from the window made something visible to her. She could see everything in normal way, but her headache was still present. Slowly, she sat at the couch and looked at her superior's desk. She smiled a little, when she saw Mustang's head on the desk, and heard slight snore. Then, Riza realized that her hair clip is gone. Her eyes wandered through the office and found it on his desk, with her gun and glass of water. She smiled again and walked to the desk.

She was drinking the water, when she heard noise in the corridor. Her head turned to its direction. Someone definitely was there. But who would be at this hour? I'll better check out.

Riza walked outside. At night, the corridor looked rather creepy. Suddenly, she noticed a movement with corner of her eye.

"Hello?" she said quite loud, but the character disappeared around the corner. Riza, making sure she still had her gun, started to chase the man. "Hello! Mister! Where are you going?" But the man kept on going. After second corner, he started to run. "Stop right now! Who the hell are you!?" Suddenly, the man stopped. He turned around, and Riza could see his amber eyes glowing under his hat. Her eyes winded and she backed off.

"You're… you…"

"Riza," his voice send chills through her spine. She was able to find her voice:

"W-Who are you…?"

"I am very disappointed on you, Riza." The man looked into her eyes.

"Lieutenant! Where are you?" she heard Colonel's voice behind her. She turned around to see him running to her.

"Sir! Don't come here, there's-…" she looked at the spot where man was and blinked. He was gone again. Riza jumped when she felt something on her shoulder. She turned around again, to find Roy looking at her with worried expression.

"Lieutenant. Are you okay? What happened?"

"Sir… do you remember the man I saw in the train?"

"Yeah…"

"I saw him here." Roy blinked at her.

"That is impossible-"

"You don't believe me?" Riza asked with a tone very unusual for her "He said something to me!" Roy blinked at her.

"What do you mean? What did he said?!"

"That he is disappointed with me…"

"How does he even know you?"

"I don't know. I… I really don't know." She said, looking down. She heard Roy sigh. She looked back at his face and saw warm smile.

"Come on Lieutenant, I will drive you home."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, I was busy lately. But here you go ;) Let me know what you think :D


	5. Friend

**Chapter Five: Friend**

**Edited by: xCanadianxAngelx**

* * *

Half hour later Roy drove Riza home. He parked his car next to her apartment house and looked over at his Lieutenant. She leaned in her seat, with her eyes closed. When she realized that they stopped, she looked at him.

"We are here Lieutenant." Riza nodded and started to unlock her seatbelt. Roy in other hand, exited the car, and walked over to passenger side. He opened the door and smiled at her. "Come on, I will help you." He took garb around her waist and placed her arm around his neck. Slowly, she got outside, and he locked the car. Looking down at her, he helped her walk to the door. Of course, Riza was living on the third floor. Roy stopped his tracks next to the stairs and looked at her.

"This is embarrassing, Colonel."

"You can't go there on your own, can you?"

"I-I'm sorry, sir-" Riza yelped as Roy lifted her in the bridal style and begun to walk again. Her eyes were closed, but she could feel each step they… he was taking. He was carrying her like she weighed nothing. She could feel her cheeks burning, neither because of embarrassing, or the fever. He shouldn't be the one to take care of her. He was her superior, she was the one who looked over at him.

"Do you have keys?" he asked her. She took look around… they were already next to her apartment's door. Riza sighed. She wasn't going to say it out loud, but being carried by someone is rather comfortable.

"Yeah, I do. You can put me down, sir."

"No, I won't do that." He almost let her fall when he was taking his keys from his pocket. "I will use my spare key." Riza blinked, when she felt his grab under her again. The door to her apartment were open, she could hear Hayate bark.

"Hey Hayate, I'm home." Roy chuckled and she sighed. Her tone was very childish. She will stay quiet for now on. Roy said something to the dog and made his way to her bedroom. Riza felt even more embarrassed. She didn't have time to make her bed this morning. She felt Roy's hold is losing, so she let go of his neck. He placed her on her bed, and gestured to let him take her coat off. She obeyed, she didn't really have energy to yell at him about anything. She just imagined how bad she must look. Her eyes weren't wide open, she was squinting them. Also her hair wasn't in the best shape. Roy just took off her hairclip again. And then Roy kneeled down and started to take off her boots.

"I am really sorry you have to do this, sir." Roy's lips went a little up into small smile.

"I am your friend, Hawkeye. Besides, I was sick multiple times and you took good care of me. Now is my time to take care of you." He finished and stand up. She looked up at him and felt his arms on her shoulders. "Lay down. I will go to the kitchen and make you some tea." Riza nodded and obeyed again. She lay down and closed her eyes. Hayate was already laying against her feet. He must realize that she is sick. She could hear Roy ramming around the kitchen. I just hope he won't blow up my kitchen… And thankfully, he didn't. He placed tea on the night stand and sat down next to her.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" he asked her softly.

"No, I'll be fine. You go home and get some sleep, you have your work tomorrow."

"Yeah, I do. But don't you dare to even come to the office! You will stay in the bed all day, and this is an order!" Riza sighed and smiled at him.

"Fine I will stay here. Happy?"

"Yes." He grinned and stand up. "I may not have chance to visit you tomorrow, but I will send someone to take care of you, okay?" She nodded. "Good. Now, go sleep Hawkeye. Sweet dreams." He winked at her and she heard him walk out of her apartment. Slowly, she drifted to the sleep.

* * *

The first thing that she heard was Hayate's barking. Riza's eyes shot open and she tried to sit up. Where tried is the key word. After few tries she gave up. She couldn't even sit up on her own! Sighing, she looked over to the door. Hayate wasn't barking anymore – means someone trustful came over.

"Hawkeye?" She could see his head in the door now. It was Havoc, without his cigarette. He knew she didn't approve of that. Holding Hayate in his arms, he walked to her with a warm smile on his face. "How do ya feeling?"

"Good…"

"Lair." He laughed at her. "Mustang send me here. I have to take care of you. So, I will tell you what we'll be doing. At first, you are going to eat something " she groaned "Stop whining like a little baby. You are not sick so often so it's all new magic to you." He winked at her. "So, prepare yourself mentally for the bath, and I will go fix you something delicious~" he stood up and made his way to the door.

"Havoc…"

"Yeah?" he looked at her.

"But don't make a lot of this food, okay?" she said, defended. Havoc only smiled and nodded. Calling Hayate to the kitchen, he left Riza alone.

She leaned in the bed and sighed. Closing her eyes, she couldn't believe this. Havoc is going to take a shower with her again. The first time was in the academy. They were in the same military academy. When Riza arrived, she didn't look very well. Her hair were short, and she looked very tired of life, although she was just seventeen. Her uniform was too big for her, so it looked like bag on her. She wasn't very girlish type either. So Havoc and his "pals" had thought that she is male. Riza chuckled and the memory.

At one night, she was about to take a shower. She always waited for all people to go to sleep, so she can have the shower alone (another suspicious action according to Havoc). All she really wanted to avoid questions about her tattoo. Plus someone could know Roy's transmutation circle, and she didn't want to take the risk.

**But…**

_Riza started the shower. The steam filled the room, letting her pleasant feeling run down her spine. She placed the towel on the sink and walked under the water . The water covered her body… and suddenly she heard something behind her. Suspicious, she turned around and she looked… at completely naked Havoc._

_"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A!" she screamed and backed off to the wall. She tried her best to both not look at Havoc and to cover herself somehow._

_"Easy Hawkeye. I already saw you, there's no point to panic."_

_"EASY!? You- YOU- YOU ASSHOLE!" she throw soap at him, but he easily dodged it. His expression was unreadable. Riza took deep breath and straighten her back. Her pose was almost perfect. She spoke, her voice stern "You have the proof. I am a woman. You can get the hell out of here and start babbling with your friends." She heard him sigh. Riza looked at him and saw him coming closer._

_"It's okay." He raised his hands up so she could see them "I won't do anything to you. It's just… I think I know why you are so closed… and why you are taking bath on your own, while other girls have fun together" he wiped a small nosebleed form his face. Riza said nothing, so he continued "I think this has something to do with your tattoo."_

_"This is just tattoo, Havoc. Besides, I can't tell you…"_

_"This is some alchemistic shit, right? Who did this to you?" Riza looked at her feet. She couldn't tell anyone, no matter how bad she want to. She felt something on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Havoc, who was wet because of the shower and the steam. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He winked at her and turned around, making his way to the exit._

_"My father…" she said quietly, before she could even think. Havoc stopped his tracks. "My father was an alchemist. And this… this is his lifework. He wanted it to be safe, so no one could find it. So he used me." She smiled sadly. Havoc was now again next to her, looking in her eyes._

_"Does someone beside… us know about this?"_

_"Yeah… my father's apprentice." Havoc had weird sparkle in his eye._

_"Can I… look closer at this?" Riza nodded and slowly, she turned around. She could see in her imagination Havoc's eyes. Disbelief, grief, worry… she stiffed when his fingers touched her skin. "What kind of alchemy is this?"_

_"This is the only record of Flame Alchemy."_

_"Flame Alchemy? Like that Mustang's guy?" they both were silent for a while, but Havoc broke the silence "Wait a minute… does that mean that Mustang was your father's apprentice!? You know him?"_

_Riza took one deep breath._

_"I did. He left to the military at the September. I don't have any contact with him." Havoc sighed and turned her around, so she was facing him now._

_"How old were you when your father did this?"_

_"…E-eleven…" Riza whispered, looking at the floor. Suddenly, she felt Havoc's arms around her. She jerked away "WHAT THE HELL, HAVOC!?"_

_"I JUST WANTED TO HUG YOU!"_

_"WE ARE BOTH NAKED!"_

_"AS A FRIEND!" Riza blinked at him. "I want to be your friend, Riza. I can see that you have no one here! I want to befriend with you… Would you let me?" he offered her his hand. Hawkeye stared blankly at it and bursted into laugh. She looked at Havoc and walked under the shower again._

_"We are both naked. There is no way in hell I will touch you." She said, still laughing "But you can wait, and when I will finish here, I will shake your hand, friend." Havoc started to laugh too and he slapped her back._

_"You are fine, Hawkeye. I will join you." She laughed at him again. Funny, how she wasn't embarrassed in front of him._

_"As a friend, I must tell you-" Havoc looked at her with a smirk "you have nice ass."_

_SLAP._

Riza laughed at the memory again. It's how she and Havoc became friends. He said to her once, that she is like little sister to him. She smiled then and said that she always wanted older brother like him.

"Yo Hawkeye!" she looked to the side, seeing Havoc with a tray of something steamy. He placed it on the nightstand and looked at her from above. "Now let's make ya sit, girl." He bent down to her, and placed his arms around her. Slowly, he lifted her upper part of body and leaned her against the wall. He grinned. "Now, that's better. Here," he placed the tray on her lap "Here's chicken soup and your favorite tea. Eat it, I will go out with Hayate." Riza nodded.

"Okay, thanks Havoc."

Ten minutes later, he came back with happy Hayate. Riza managed to eat everything, although she could barely hold the spoon.

"Good girl~" Havoc said and patted her head. Smirking, he took the tray from Riza's lap and he carried it to the kitchen.

"Be happy that I don't have strength to shoot at you!" she shouted. He came back and started to search for something in her closet. "What are you doin'?"

"Stop complaining and tell me where your pajamas are."

"In the bottom."

"Found 'em! I will start the water. You want bath or shower?"

"Bath please…" she said with light blush at her face. Leaving the bedroom, Havoc chuckled. Another ten minutes passed and Riza could hear Havoc wander around the bathroom. Then, he came back, with a smirk on his face.

"Come on, woman. Time for your bath." He lifted her up, just like Mustang did the night before. She hugged him, and watched as they were going to the bathroom. It was already steamy inside, and the bathtub was already half full. There was also foam… he knew her too much.

"Can you stand on your own?" he asked her. Riza nodded, but she still held herself onto him. "Now goes real question. Can you take clothes on your own?" he really tried to hide his amusement.

"This is embarrassing, Havoc."

"Oh really? What would you do, if Colonel would be about to give you a bath~?"

"Shutup." She murmured. "You can help me… please?" he smiled at her. Riza stood there blushing, while Havoc did his job. Maybe it looked weird… and felt weird, but the truth is, if he would be sick, she would do exactly the same thing. Then, he helped her get in to the bathtub and when she relaxed herself, Havoc said:

"Even after all these years, you still have nice ass, Hawkeye."

SLAP.

* * *

**A/N: So, heres the chapter ;D It is longer, and I think I am finally coming back ;) **

**I know there isn't much Royai here, but I really do like when Havoc is like older brother to Riza. I always imagined that, and sometimes I miss it i other fanfiction.**

**Look out for next chapter ;D And review for me, please~~**


	6. Impossible

**Chapter Six: Impossible**

******Edited by: xCanadianxAngelx**

* * *

After the bath, Havoc carried Riza back to her bed. She was very tired, so he was just sat beside her and reading some newspaper, while she rested. Whole day passed by peacefully. Havoc made dinner and left her apartment around 9 PM.

Laying in the bed, Hawkeye was smiling to herself. It is good thing to have friends like Havoc. The whole team was like family to her. She couldn't imagine her life without them. It wouldn't just… felt right. The alchemy laws are telling the truth.

The whole can't exist without one.

Sighing, Riza sat up. Looking around the room, she tried to stand up. This time, she was successful. With Hayate beside her, she walked to the kitchen. Standing in the small doorway, she smiled. The kitchen was clean, Havoc remembered that she hates mess. Then she walked to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. She looked better than yesterday. The shades under her eyes were almost gone - thanks to Havoc's soup. Her strength was slowly coming back too.

"Come on Riza, quit this self-pity crap! You have to be strong!" she said to the mirror. "You have to be strong for both of you! For him!" Suddenly, she started to cough. She fell onto her knees and coughed more. Hayate came over to her and started to bark. She took a hold onto the stink and tried to breathe. Riza looked at the bathroom floor. Blood was dropping on the floor. Touching her face, she slowly stood up, and looked at the mirror again. Her nose was bleeding again. With anger at her face, she wiped the blood with water and growled to herself "Something like this won't defeat me. I will survive. For his dreams and for himself."

She made her way to the bedroom and turned on the alarm clock. Then, she laid down, and with determination, she was ready to face next day.

"You are **all **late." A stern voice sounded in the office. Everyone sweat dropped. Colonel assured them, that Lieutenant will be sick for the rest of the week. They were wrong.

Hawkeye was standing in the middle of the office, unlocking her gun.

"Lieutenant," Mustang laughed nervously "Are you feeling alright?"

"Don't change the subject. I am fine." Although the headache and nosebleed, I am good. "Why you are late?"

"We…eh…" they started to babbling.

"You thought that while I am sick, you can be and lazy ass and stop working?!" she shouted. Everyone in the room (including herself) were surprised by her sudden outburst. "What about your goal, Colonel?" she looked into his eyes. She was thinking about what is wrong with her on the way to work. As hard as it is… she may be dieing. "You must know, that I may be not able to always be by your side. I know I promised you that I will, but life is unpredictable , sir." he wanted to say something, but she stopped him by shooting few bullets in front of their feet. "Get to work, men!"

Riza sighed and sat down with everyone else to work. But she couldn't focus on in. Not because of headache, but because of her previous thoughts.

What if she is really dieing? She promised to watch over the Colonel. She can't leave him alone-

No.

At first, she needs to know what is wrong with her. She must be sure, that she will be gone. Then she can start to search for someone, who will replace her. Yes, she must go to the doctor first. But the Colonel will check the results, she will be… She must talk with someone, who will keep the other doctors quiet… Her eyes winded in the realization. Of course! Doctor Knox! He will help her! She stood up very suddenly, making all eyes at her.

"What's wrong, Hawkeye? You feel sick again?" asked Havoc with worry.

"What? No, I don't feel sick today." Yet. "I just need to call someone. May I leave for ten minutes, sir?"

"Yes, you have my permission." Mustang said, with concern on his face. Hawkeye nodded and left the room with a hurry, making her way to the phone booth. She couldn't take the risk and let someone hear the conversation. She still remembered Knox's private number. She said "Good Morning" to the woman at the reception and walked out of the Head Quarters.

She felt… stupid. Yesterday, she was so determinate that she will see Mustang reaching his goal but… she must be an realist. She may be sick, and there could be no way back. And it doesn't matter, if she wants it or not. She must face it, whatever it won't be, and live as long as she can. Yes, that was her new plan.

Riza stepped in to the phone booth, and typed the number. After few signals, she heard him picking the phone. She released breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Knox, who are you and what do you want?"

"Hello, this is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye-"

"Hawkeye? That girl from Mustang?"

"Yes, sir."

"He did something stupid again?" Riza chuckled when she heard his tired voice.

"No, sir. I am calling you not because of Colonel but… because of me."

"You?" he seemed surprised "And I guess you are calling to me, because there is something that he isn't supposed to know?"

"Y-Yes, sir. I want to ask you, if you can-"

"Come to my house, kid." Now it was Riza's turn to be surprised "After your work?"

"That would be the best. Thank you, Doctor."

"You are not the kind of person who is asking for help so easily, so it must be something though. Be sure no one is following you." The line went dead. Riza sighed again and sat down inside the booth. Thanks to Knox, she will be able to fulfill her plan. At least she hoped so.

Hawkeye got back to the HQ, apologizing for the long absent. Mustang looked worried, but only nodded. He seemed to know that she is hiding something - they had know each other for so long. They have finished their work around 6 PM. Riza excused her self and left to the Knox's house. She was turning around several times to make sure no one is following her. Finally, she manged to his house. She walked to the doorway and knocked to the door. Knox opened the door and looked at her with a weird face.

"So, you are really here, Lieutenant. Come inside." Riza bowed her head and walked inside, thanking him. He leaded her to his living room. It was a mess, it was clear that he was living alone. He motioned her to sit down at the armchair, sitting down at the couch his own.

"So, what's wrong, Lieutenant?"

"W-What are so nice to me, Doctor?"

"As I said, you are not kind of person who asks for help, at least you very need to. So tell me, what's wrong."

"I need… your medical opinion." he nodded at her "I… I have a headache, nosebleed, I am tired all the time… oh, and vomiting."

"You are sure you're not pregnant, right?" Riza knew he will ask this question. She nodded. "Okay, I will ask you to leave blood here. Wait, I will get my stuff." he disappeared for a while and came back with his medical stuff. Riza rolled her sleeve up and waited patiently. "I want you to come to the hospital tomorrow. Listen!" he said when she wanted to interrupt him. "I want you to run some tests. We need to check, what's wrong. You can't die, girl."

"What…What if I will?"

"You can't. Mustang would freak out if you would. You are… his light, Lieutenant. You can't leave him the dark."

"He must take this possibility. If this will be something… something bad, I need to find him… a flashlight." she laughed quietly.

"You must survive. You can't let him down. You guys have goals. You need to fulfill them. You got it?" Riza smiled softly.

"Yes, sir."

After a small chat, Riza left the house. It was dark already. She enjoyed the sight of Central at night. But something didn't feel right. She was being watched. Suddenly, Riza turned around and froze in shock. He was exactly like when she saw him last time.

"F-Father?"

* * *

**A/N: So, does anyone have at least tiny idea what is going on? If you are, please PM me, or review :P**


	7. Stalker

**Chapter 7: Stalker**

**Edited by: xCanadianxAngelx**

* * *

The man before her blinked. He seemed to be bored – as always where it came to talking with her.

"Why are you so surprised? Did you already forgot, that I am your father?"

"Whaa? No! I… I mean… you are dead…"

"Oh, really?" The man grinned at her in a very creepy way.

"What do you mean by 'Really?'! Colonel was holding your dead body! I saw you in the coffin!"

"You saw only what I wanted you to see, Riza."

She was staring blankly at her… father. Was it real? Was he really alive? Where was he all this time? So many questions were running in her head. But she took a deep breath and said, looking into his eyes.

"Listen…I want you to… to leave. I have my life now, I don't want you to destroy it."

"How do you know that I am not saving it?" Riza shocked her head and turned around. She wanted to leave this place as soon as possible. She turned around to yell at her father to stop following her, but… he wasn't there. She was standing there, dumbfounded. _Was it dream or reality…?_

The next day started pretty much the same, like many other lately in Riza's life. Some throwing up and nosebleed. Almost no breakfast, painkillers and go to work.

Riza realized that her teammates were thinking that something bad is going on with her. But she kept her head high. She won't say **nothing **till she will know for sure. When she walked to the office. She wasn't late but she wasn't the first inside either. There was only Breda missing. Riza walked to Roy's desk and saluted.

"Good morning, sir."

"Hello to you too, Lieutenant." She was looking at him, not sure if she can start. "…Is there something you want to ask me?"

"Y-Yes… I need to leave the office earlier today-"

"Permission granted." Riza blinked at him. _Maybe he is suspecting something? I doubt Knox said something to him… _

"Thank you, sir." She said and walked over her desk.

Meanwhile her work, she was thinking about the "flashlight". And she figured out, who would be the best in it.

Sighing, she said to Fallman, that she isn't going to eat lunch today. Colonel wanted to stay with her in the office, but she kicked him out. The last thing she needs now is to Colonel be sick.

After 4 PM, she stood up, and left the office. The hospital wasn't far, so she was walking rather slowly.

This is the day. She is going to run some tests and they would know everything at the matter of time.

"You are going to the hospital, aren't you?" She heard voice behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. He just speeded up and start to walk beside her.

"Why are you here? Does Colonel-"

"Nope, I said that I need to be somewhere. He fell for it." Havoc smirked. "But, asking you again, you need some tests, right? You don't want to Colonel or us know about it. Why?"

"I don't… want to worry you, Havoc. But since you're here… I… I think I will need your support. I just need to be sure there is someone who will take care of Colonel and Hayate when I'm gone."

"Stop it. You don't know how serious it is. It may be just tiny thing, they will cut it or make some other shit and you'll be fine." She smiled. Deep inside, she was hoping that it would be like this. She will have an operation, they will cut it (whatever 'it' was) and she will get back to normal. The bad thing is… she found it hard to believe. "I will be with you, girl!" he hugged her lightly and they walked forward.

The insides of the hospital were always so cold and unwelcoming for Riza. Havoc and her were wearing their uniforms, so all the personnel looked at them. They walked to the room which Knox told her to go. She knocked to the door, and heard a harsh, "Come in."

Havoc opened the door for her. Knox looked up from the papers. "Oh, Lieutenant…" he looked at Havoc.

"It's okay, he wants to help."

"Oh, that is good. You will need someone with you while waiting for the results." Riza nodded and sat down on the couch with Havoc. "I will take you to the room with an X-ray machine. Havoc can go with you, but he will have to wait outside." They nodded "But at first I will run your blood tests, ok?" Riza nodded and stood up.

After an hour, Riza was done with the tests. Havoc was _everywhere _with her. Hell, he wanted to go to bathroom with her. In the end, Riza was buttoning up her coat.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked her.

"I don't know… I am tired. I think I will go home and sleep some…" Havoc nodded. He wanted to walk her home, but she asked him to leave her be. About half an hour she was at home… but no alone. Her father was sitting in her kitchen. But Riza was so tired to even be surprised. She just walked up to him and sat at the chair. Slowly, she begun to undo her boots.

"How did you get in here?" she asked with monotony in her voice.

"I just walked in here. I don't need keys or anything."

"What you will gonna to do now?"

"I will stay here with you." He said, smirking. She just sighed. She didn't have the strength to fight with him. She just walked to her bedroom, and fell asleep in her uniform.

_Meanwhile…_

The man was sitting on a bench. He checked everything he needed. He knew where did Riza Hawkeye lived, worked and such. He just needed the right time to start his plan. _And it would be soon enough._


End file.
